


Dance The Evenin' Away

by roseleslie87fan



Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Margaery and Sansa manage to talk Ygritte into coming with them to a dance club, and Jon decides to join them as well, not wanting to be separated from his girlfriend while she enjoys herself in the club...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte Wilde (Mentioned only)
Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748971
Kudos: 1





	Dance The Evenin' Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment purposes only 
> 
> GoT modern AU

<https://www.deviantart.com/roseleslie987fan/art/Ygritte-Wilde-s-Dancing-Outfit-2-842149859>

Jon realized that he could not take his eyes off of the stage in the middle of the club, near the table where he sat, his glass of Coca-Cola warming slowly; his girlfriend Ygritte Wilde danced on the stage, between Marge Tyrell and Sansa Stark, his older half sister whose best friend Marge was; while Marge and Sansa wore mini dresses and high heels, Ygritte was dressed more casually, in a forest green glittering top that revealed a fair bit of her stomach, low waist skinny white jeans and black converse all star high tops; she had a silver chain around her waist, silver bracelet on her left wrist as usual, and a piercing in her belly button... The attractive older redhead raised her arms above her head, closed her eyes and rolled her hips in circles; Sansa put her hands on Ygritte's waist, feeling the roll of her body, and she could not control herself, suddenly... Her hands started roaming all over Ygritte's exposed midriff, and that made the older redhead starting to undulate her abs in wavelike moves, her navel popping in and out as she moved; after all, it was no small secret that Ygritte took belly dancing classes in Winterfell City community center, along with Sansa, Marge, Jon's younger half sister Arya and a few other young women; the dance instructor, Ellaria Sand, had just words of praise for Ygritte, saying that the beautiful redhead girl from the far North was a natural talent for belly dance, Mrs. Sand even said once or twice that if Ygritte continues to attend her classes, and if she becomes a professional belly dancer, that she could even prove better than the Colombian pop singer Shakira, whose huge fan Sansa was... Either accidentally or intentionally, Shakira's song _**Ojos Asi**_ echoed from the speakers above the stage at that moment, and Ygritte crossed her arms, still raised, at the wrists, and started rolling her belly twice as sexier than she did a few moments ago

_**Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol** _

_**Y un hombre e sin suelo** _

_**Un santo en prisión** _

_**Y una canción triste sin dueño** _

_**Ya he, ya he, ya la he** _   
_**Y conocí tus ojos negros** _   
_**Ya he ya he ya he ya he...** _

Jon felt turned on while he watched Ygritte rocking her hips in an alluring manner on the dancing podium, and her exposed stomach didn't helped him cool down his sudden arousal; for a moment, he thought if he'd have had erotic thoughts about his girlfriend if she had her midriff hidden from view, say, if she wore a t-shirt instead of a moderately skimpy top she had on, but he shrugged his shoulders a moment later and emptied his glass of a lukewarm Cola, deciding that he was not going to concern himself with such thoughts, not when there was a beauty on the podium at the moment, rocking her half naked body with sexy dance moves...


End file.
